Rotary combustion vane type motors are known where the vanes rotate about a central axis of rotation and the vanes rotate within an outer cylindrical ring or chamber. The vanes extend through the central axis of rotation with a pair of leading vanes mechanically connected and extending to either side of the axis of rotation and a pair of trailing vanes which also extend to either side of the central axis of rotation. Each leading vane has an associated trailing vane with a working chamber located between the two vanes. The vanes are controlled by a gear train or crank arm arrangement whereby during each rotation of the vanes, the vanes go through a series of stages defining the equivalent of an intake stroke, a compression stroke, a power stroke and an exhaust stroke.
The present invention provides a structure which is economical to manufacture and in its preferred embodiment is easily varied for different applications and fuels.